powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Recipe for Disaster
Recipe For Disaster is the 13th episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. It marks the debut of Lord Arcanon, Doomwing, and the Dino Charge Ultrazord. It marks the first appearance of the Dark Energem and the final appearance of the Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation. Synopsis Chase is determined to master a dessert recipe from New Zealand, when a food critic visits the Dino Bite Café. Meanwhile, an evil monster comes to earth to find the Energems and takes control of the Zords and Megazords. Plot This episode opens up with Keeper explaining the origins of the Dark Energem. It was created by the residuale dark energies of the original 10 Energems, and the only thing that can cripple them. It was then sealed inside the planet Sentai 6. However, an unknown warlord destroyed the planet to get this gem. On Sledge's Ship, Heckyl is introduced to Wrench's secret weapon: Fortress. As demonstrated by a series of Vivix and clips from previous battles, Wrench has programmed him with a variety of moves to counteract the Dino Charge Ranger's various Zords. However, Heckly points out, that Fortress needs someone to call out the moves to counteract. Much to Heckly's joy, Wrench has already planned that far ahead: when hit by a Magnabeam blast, Fortress develops his own cockpit. At the Dino Bite cafe, Chase is trying to impress food critic Catherine Allister with a pavlova recipe, which he made exactly the same way before, and exploded. The third of which exploded into her face and purse. Infuriated, the critic leaves, going to give the cafe a bad review. Heckyl and the others are alerted to the return of Singe, as well as the arrival of Sledge's employer, Lord Arcanon, and Doomwing. After a minor battle, where Lord Arcanon is proven to be more powerful than Heckyl, Snide takes over and orders the magnabeam to be fired, enlarging Fortress, with Snide inside. However, much to Fury and Wrench's surprise, Doomwing summons the Zords needed for the Plesio Charge Megazord: Pachy Rex formation with his own Dino Chargers. The Rangers are made aware of this, however Chase has to go find the Mrs. Allister, believing due to the earlier explosion, his Energem is now in her purse. Doomwing, Lord Arcanon, and Singe do their best to defeat the monster, however Wrench did a great job with Fortress: allowing Snide to defeat the Plesio Megazord with one punch. It's here, Doomwing summons the other zords, except the Titano Zord, then summon the Dino Charge Megazord: TriStego Formation, and the Ptera Charge Megazord: ParaRaptor Formation. The rangers show up, however as demonstrated by Riley, their Dino Chargers won't work on them. Chase finds the critic and gets his Energem back. At this time, part of the megazord battle causes some debris to fall near them. Chase manages to get the two of them out of the way. Grateful for the save, Allister gives Chase some advice about his pavlova: If you follow the same recipe over and over again, you'll never get different results. Back at the Megazord battle, Snide and Fortress's attacks has forced the trio of villains out of the megazords. Doomwing tries to summon the Titano Zord, but Lord Arcanon swats the Titano Charger away too infuriated, and decides to take action elsewhere. With the zords back under their control, the rangers do battle with Fortress, where Chase is reminded of the critic's advice. Inspired by this, Kendall reveals she has a new configuration ready, but needs time. After switching over to the Titano Charge Megazord, which is proven ineffective against Fortress, Kendall shows up morphed, and the rangers create the Dino Charge Ultrazord. At this point Heckyl takes over for Snide, however the Ultrazord quickly destroys Fortress, leaving Heckyl at Arcanon's mercy. While trying to find the newest threats to the planet, the rangers find Doomwing's charger. Later, Chase has made another pavlova for Mrs. Allister, one based off his grandmother's recipe, which she instantly enjoys. Down in the lab, the Rangers are shocked to discover how similar the chargers are, coming to the conclusion, the silver ranger has been captured, being they gave him the data earlier. At Sledge's ship, Lord Arcanon puts Heckyl back into solitary confinement, declaring himself in charge. Singe asks what to do about the rangers, to which Arcanon replies, opening his book and revealing a multicolored light show saying none of them will survive. Cast *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin *James Davies - Chase Randall *Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar *Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan *Ryan Carter - Heckyl *Richard Simpson - Keeper *Elizabeth Hawthorne - Catherine Allister *Paul Harrop - Fury (voice) *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench, Curio (voices) *Jackie Clarke - Poisandra (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice, Snide (voices) *Andy Grainger - Lord Arcanon (voice) *Mark Mitchinson - Singe (voice) *Mark Wright - Doomwing (voice) *Adam Gardiner - Fortress (voice) Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger – Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive, Titano (Battle Mode), Dino Spike, Dino Cycle, Dino Armor X, T-Rex (Battle Mode), T-Rex + Para + Stego + Raptor + Tricera (Megazord Finish) *Dino Charge Black Ranger – Dino Drive, Dino Cupid, Dino Blaze, Para (Battle Mode) *Dino Charge Blue Ranger – Dino Drive, Dino Stretch, Dino Gas, Stego (Battle Mode) *Dino Charge Green Ranger – Raptor (Battle Mode) (2x; 1st attempt failed), Dino Drive, Dino Squash, Dino Laugh *Dino Charge Pink Ranger – Dino Drive, Dino Hypnotize, Dino Gravity, Tricera (Battle Mode) *Dino Charge Gold Ranger – Dino Drive, Dino Helio, Dino Clone *Dino Charge Purple Ranger – Dino Cycle, Dino Drive *Lord Arcanon – Ankylo (Battle Mode), Pachy (Battle Mode) *Singe – Ptera (Battle Mode), Raptor (Battle Mode), Para (Battle Mode), Plesio (Battle Mode) *Doomwing – T-Rex (Battle Mode), Stego (Battle Mode), Tricera (Battle Mode) Errors *There’s a brief shot of the Rangers in Dino Drive mode when they are placing their morphers in the consoles. *When Tyler activated the Titano Charger, not only was it already in its active state, but it was edited in the shot, giving the Charger a strange glow around it. *When Kendall appears in the cockpit of the megazord, Her morpher is already connected to her platform before she appears on screen. *During the Zord fight, when Heckyl takes over, his goggles appear on his face randomly in the next shot he's seen, and then when he's knocked out of the cockpit, they're off of his face again. *After the Zord battle, When Lord Arcanon uses his levitation powers to pick up and drop Heckyl, he drops straight down, but in the next shot it changes to a twisting throw to the ground rather than the simple drop that was intended. *At the end of the episode, when Singe reveals that Lord Arcanon is now in charge, he draws his sword out at Fury, Poisandra, Curio, and Wrench. Before he does, Fury's right hand is on a cell bar, but when Singe points his sword at them while making the threat to destroy them if they refuse to listen to Lord Arcanon, Fury is not touching the cell bar and is two feet away from it. *Tyler randomly knows Lord Arcanon's name despite not having been told it yet. *Despite being controlled by Arcanon's crew, the Ptera Zord wasn't in its evil form. *When the Rangers summon the first 5 Zords, it didn't show a square with Shelby summoning the Tricera Zord. *During the pavlova disaster scene, where the pavlova exploded the third time, Chase's Energem wasn't glowing in the food critic's hand bag, but, it somehow did in the flashback. Notes *This episode marks the end of Heckyl and Snide being the big boss, as Lord Arcanon, Singe and Doomwing take over and imprisons them. *This is the second time the Ptera Zord has been used by evil forces, after Fury used it in the Gold Ranger’s introduction. *This marks the first time that all 10 Zords appear in one episode. References See Also (Lord Arcanon's debut) (fight footage & story)